User talk:GMRE/Archive 22
GMRE (talk) 15:30, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Classification of U1 missiles At the time of launch the U1 is still stationed in Panau, which is located in Asia, but there are missiles being launched to Japan, China, Russia and the USA. It would be near impossible for non-ballistic missiles to reach those countries. An IRBM would be able to reach China and Japan, but an ICBM would be needed to reach Russia and the USA. The similarity of the missiles make me think that they are all ICBM's. IEP9998 (talk) 18:10, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :That does make sense if we consider real world technology. However, ballistic missiles by definition fly on a parabolic course, meaning that they take off vertically and continue at an almost vertical course until they get to very high altitude (higher than any plane can fly) where the atmosphere is thinner and gravity is weaker. This is what allows them to save fuel and fly as far. Also, ballistic missiles normally have either small wings, or no wings, because they change course by directing exhaust. An example of a ballistic missile would be the one launched in the mission Missile Cowboy, however even that flew horizontally at much too low altitude. :The missiles seen in the game were clearly much too small to realistically be able to fly over ~2000 km, even if they had been ballistic. And they were not ballistic, as seen in the mission A Just Cause, where they were clearly flying parallel to the ground at... maybe a few hundred meters? This would be a realistic altitude and course for a cruise missile. And in a universe where we have Bavarium, rocket powered wingsuits and a large ship that flies by defying all relevant laws of physics, it is safe to assume that their fuel capacity is not something that needs to be worried about. :So I suppose by shaped and size, they were indeed multi-stage short range, or intermediate range ballistic missiles, but they definitely flew in a way that only a cruise missile would. :Right now all the wiki articles only link to them by the broader term "nuclear missiles", with out the above speculation. GMRE (talk) 21:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Game director interview Hi there, my name's Don. I run the YouTube channel Game Brain. I recently interviewed Just Cause 2's Game Director Magnus Nedfors. The interview is now packaged into a nice 10 minute video on my channel. I thought you might find it interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx9QOY8umjo I invested maybe 100 hours into Just Cause 2, and it's one of my all-time favourite titles, so it was great to quiz Magnus on the ins and outs of designing the grappling hook. I think you'll find some of his answers fascinating. Let me know what you think! Don User:Donalsheil :That's neat. I'll see where it can fit in. GMRE (talk) 16:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Locations in Solis There is a list of all locations in Solis. A. T. Field (talk) 14:47, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Eh... Thanks, but that's not really useful for the wiki. Eventually we'll have articles for all locations and someone recently created a list of JC4 locations at Types of settlements in Solís. GMRE (talk) 16:22, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen the massive edit on Urga Vdova 89 missing from here. :I didn't see anything in the page history. GMRE (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Unlock section in infobox? Hi, wondering if there is a standard way to add "how to unlock this vehicle for supply drop" information to Vehicle pages? I added a bullet to this page and am not happy with the structure. Thanks! ^conath (talk) 21:47, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Have you ever seen anything related to Tom's military jacket? missing from here. :We've discussed that and about how he's somewhat bullet proof in missions like Operation Thunderbarge, but that may have been at discord. GMRE (talk) 17:39, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I FOUND IT missing from here. :Is that your new favourite gun? GMRE (talk) 17:30, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I WANT HELP Hello, I want to Post a video on my recent edit on Just Cause bugs and glitches Page but do not know how to post. Can You please help me by telling me How to add one? Shronit (talk) 05:53, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :See the Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. It shows exactly that. GMRE (talk) 13:07, March 16, 2019 (UTC) You might want to check this out This and . ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:26, March 29, 2019 (UTC)) :Responded there. GMRE (talk) 18:19, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Are you active? Are you active right now? Can I change my username? (talk) 19:20, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :I am now. GMRE (talk) 16:50, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Is he back? Is Anonymous230385 back? Cause' if you go on his profile, it shows that he is on vacation. Oh, and I put a discussion thread(if that's what you call it)and he replied. So is he back, or did he never leave? Can I change my username? (talk) 13:10, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :On this wiki he is still on vacation, but he's made a few edits at the JCFF wiki. GMRE (talk) 15:38, April 17, 2019 ::But why? Can I change my username? (talk) 11:04, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Let's just say reasons. GMRE (talk) 15:39, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oookay. Um,more thing,is there a shorter way to write Anonymous230385? Can I change my username? (talk) 17:46, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well... you could just copy it, or edit in "source mode" (like I do) and then type out GMRE (talk) 18:29, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Thanks!Can I change my username? (talk) 07:53, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Activity So let me get this straight. You live in Anywhere City, the setting of GTA 2(as far as I remember), and are still not a victim of Claude Speed. Sooo, at what time in Anywhere City are you active? Like, do you have fixed times, or do you come online at any time you get? Can I change my username? (talk) 18:38, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :I live in a wealthy sub-urb near the Residential District. And Mr.Speed won't arrive here for another 2 weeks. :And I'm here when I'm home, but not constantly. GMRE (talk) 18:42, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Right. Considering your job as a "super villain" (correct me if I'm wrong) did, or do you personally know Mr. Speed? ::Can I change my username? (talk) 13:41, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :::(GTA 2 is set "2 weeks in the future". Mr. Speed isn't at the city yet.) GMRE (talk) 15:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) So you're living in a time prior to the events of GTA 2? Can I change my username? (talk) 11:08, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. GMRE (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I can assume you're a time traveller. Aren't you? Can I change my username? (talk) 22:15, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :No. GTA 2 is officially set "2 weeks in the future". No matter what time it is, the events of GTA 2 are always 2 weeks in the future. GMRE (talk) 15:36, May 15, 2019 (UTC) New template Hi, I have a question. I an an admin for a wiki and I want to create a template. I read the instructions and can't find out how. Can you help me? User:Gone16 :Hi. Templates are complicated. It starts with making an article with the name "Template:Something". The "Something" would then be the template name in the future. The template name can not contain a space. Then... it gets really complicated. It's normally easier to start by find a template you like on another wiki and then copying the whole thing. Then you can customize it and learn to use its code. Our templates are listed at Templates. GMRE (talk) 17:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager Hi Keyser! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 20:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. If you have any questions about our editing, see our relevant help pages: *Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style. *Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing (this one is more necessary than you think). *Just Cause Wiki:Templates (and no, we won't be remaking our infoboxes just to fit some "needless new style"). : GMRE (talk) 20:12, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Wait, he thought your real name was Keyser? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 23:30, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Why wouldn't he? GMRE (talk) 10:30, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Contents Can you tell me how those "contents" are added to articles? Can I change my username? (talk) 15:41, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Some categories are added automatically by a template (for example the quality level templates), but most of them have to be typed in. When you edit an article in the "classic editor" and "visual mode", there should be a place on the right edge of the editing window. Alternatively, categories can be added at the bottom of an article, with out having to "edit" it. GMRE (talk) 15:48, May 27, 2019 (UTC) That's not what I meant. article.]] This is what I meant. How do you add this to articles? Can I change my username? (talk) 15:55, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Oh. That's added automatically, once an article gets its fourth heading. So an article with only 3 headings doesn't have it. GMRE (talk) 15:57, May 27, 2019 (UTC) That explains why Fuerte Frontera doesn't have it(as of the time I wrote this message). Thanks! Can I change my username? (talk) 16:11, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Time to come back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:06, May 31, 2019 (UTC) YES! Can I change my username? (talk) 23:33, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Admin So, what exactly does it take to become an admin on this wiki? Can I change my username? (talk) 23:34, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :When we need more, we'll promote someone. Right now we already have 4. GMRE (talk) 09:02, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::So there are no special requirements? Can I change my username? (talk) 12:46, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, when one is required, we'll obviously see who's most qualified, so in a way, yes there are. If it was an "automatic" promotion once "all requirements" are met, we might eventually have like 50 admins. That would not end well. GMRE (talk) 16:56, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::What about Bureaucrats? What is their purpose? Can I change my username? (talk) 17:49, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::It's complicated and confusing. That's like another type of admin who can edit a few more special things that I can't explain. For the purposes of editing articles, it makes no difference. GMRE (talk) 19:30, June 1, 2019 (UTC) User name and new template What does your name stand for? Also,how do you create templates? Can I change my username? (talk) 05:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) See the section above called "new template". GMRE (talk) 06:12, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Well, shouldn't we create a navigation template for Just Cause 4? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:40, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :I guess so. I'll see about that over the weekend. GMRE (talk) 17:22, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I created a template called Template:Solís. However, we need to make more articles about regions and settlements for it to work. You should have a look at the template. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter that the information is incomplete. All information to do with JC4 is still incomplete. The template must be added to the bottom of every article that's linked in it. GMRE (talk) 11:13, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::It needs to be updated. I will add more to it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 16:49, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::You still haven't told me what your name stands for. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 16:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Eh. GMRE (talk) 19:19, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, what? "GMRE" stands for "Eh"? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:27, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Trolls There is this one guy who made edits Di Ravello's article to make the headings look incorrect. You can see his edits in the page history. I think you should take action towards this. I threatened him. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:34, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :I'll ban him if he comes back. GMRE (talk) 17:23, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Great. Also, what is your countermeasure against hackers? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 22:14, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I generally ban hammer them for an insane amount of time to deter them from returning ::But that might not work now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:35, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Why not? 'Cause they're hackers? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 04:30, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::Nah. There are reasons. GMRE (talk) 11:09, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::Fine. Can you at least tell me why the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun article is locked? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 20:13, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::::The template itself mentions it. GMRE (talk) 10:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Well, its not enough. Is there someone who was spraying graffiti on the page,or is it because you felt like it? Though the "i felt like it" statement can be doubted. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 11:10, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Have you checked the page history? GMRE (talk) 17:06, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :I did. This guy seems to have done lots of edits on this article. Which one got the article locked? I also checked his talk page, and saw a warning from Anonymous230385. I'll see what he did. Unless you can...never mind. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:16, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok, I think I know what he did. So, he kept on adding that indestructible objects can be destroyed, which is not true. Am I correct? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:23, June 9, 2019 (UTC) "Indestructable" objects are by definition indestructable. Also, he claimed that even the ground gets blown up. I edited it to word it better that the soil can get scorched (or something like that) at some point to eliminate confusion, but nope, he just has to always copy the old article text over the article each time, resulting in the removal of links and the adding of invisible codes that can only be fixed in source mode. And his claims were investigated by Anonymous230385, to be sure. The removal of links is not an insignificant offense. I suppose I can't know for sure hat his native language is, but I'm pretty sure indestructable means that in every language. GMRE (talk) 20:50, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :Indestructible means Indestructible in any language. I'd be suprised if it means something different. Maybe his game glitched out, or something happened that made him fall into the Earth's crust while he was using the lightning gun. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 21:01, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Bans What could be the reasons that ban hammering hackers might not work? Perhaps it's because they could reverse the effect of the ban hammer. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 09:04, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I always ban someone if there's reason to. GMRE (talk) 12:58, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm talking about why ban hammering hackers wouldn't work now. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:46, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Why wouldn't it work? And who are these "hackers"? We have never had problems with "hacking" at the wiki. GMRE (talk) 21:06, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Anonymous230385 said that he generally ban hammers hackers for an insane amount of time to discourage hackers from returning, but it might not work now. Why? ::::And in this case, "hackers" are people who spread malware. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 10:40, June 13, 2019 (UTC) We've only had normal trolls here. We haven't has "hackers" here. Every once in a while someone has made an article to post an advertisement for some completely random thing, often in some random language, but that's about it. GMRE (talk) 19:17, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :So there haven't been any malware attacks? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 03:41, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Not as far as I know. GMRE (talk) 09:40, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :::And there won't be any in the future? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:26, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hold on, let me go ask Otorongos sister... ...She said she doesn't know. GMRE (talk) 14:12, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Well, we can only hope that there isn't. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:37, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, Otorongos sister is a herbalist, and she's dead. So why would you ask Otorongos sister of all people? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 06:47, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::She's quite knowledgeable about stuff actually. And that's just what they want you to think. GMRE (talk) 09:28, June 23, 2019 (UTC) I know it's only 20 headings And standard wiki procedure is around 30 headings. But the last two headings have massive amounts of volume and ...frankly I feel like it's getting too big. Any thoughts? Archive or not? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:11, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Something else I doubt "Can I change my username" put it there intentionally [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:19, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Must have been some temporary glitch, because it's fine by now. Also, the delete template can contain a reason, so there's no need for the red heading {Delete|Reason here} GMRE (talk) 08:12, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Put what? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 10:38, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Hackers? I KNEW IT! [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 15:08, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Not fixed for me :::Whenever I right click the image tab to open a new link, it still downloads an octet stream file :::Why did you add a period to the end of my sentence :::You know very well I don't normally punctuate the ends of my sentences [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:27, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::What sentence? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:27, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete the disambiguation page? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 19:57, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :It was a useless duplicate. Already explained on your talk page. Let's keep discussions on a single page. In this case on your talk page, as that's where it started. GMRE (talk) 20:11, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Then this heading isn't needed on your talk page. You ought to remove it, along with these messages. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 13:56, June 16, 2019 (UTC) It's for future reference. GMRE (talk) 08:54, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Golden Shotgun You told me not to rename pages, so I'll leave it to you. According to the Amazon picture, it's called "Golden Gear Shotgun", instead of just "Golden Shotgun". So the article needs to be renamed to "Golden Gear Shotgun". But again, you told me not to rename pages, so I'll leave it to you. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 15:27, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Creation of badges Who creates these badges? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 23:29, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :Many of them, like the ones about the number of edits and number of uploaded files are default (created by wikia staff), but some of them are customized, like the ones that count numbers of edits in specific categories. Also all badge names can be customized. GMRE (talk) 08:54, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::By who? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 23:16, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :::That's complicated. First we have to draw a big pentagram with goat blood, use the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device to blast the middle of it to open a portal. But that only works during a full Moon and only if DJ Santosi is present and playing the right music. Through the portal we could then fire the Protec Grappler G3 (at least those of us who have one (the JC3 collectors edition came with one)) to grapple badges. GMRE (talk) 08:06, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Wait, so it only works with the Protec Grappler G3? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:23, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Unless you can think of a different way. I wouldn't want to jump through the portal. What if I couldn't get back? GMRE (talk) 14:05, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Will Rico's modern grappling hook(the one he has on his arm) work? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 15:18, June 20, 2019 (UTC) If you can get one. GMRE (talk) 15:42, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :No problem. I'll just ask Rico for it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 20:13, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Ouch, not...the best......idea....ugh(drops on ground)[[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 03:53, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Can we please like drop the act ::I'm getting tired of pretending this guy isn't a deleted [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:34, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :::What's your problem? You got a personal grudge against me? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:38, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Nobody wants a war on this wiki. So lets get back on topic. What happens after we grapple the badges? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 06:45, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Grappling them is how they're customized. GMRE (talk) 09:25, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::*yawn* ::::: :zzz: [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 09:28, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Ima be out for roughly 10 days. If he begins to manifest his real colors, you know what to do. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:52, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Please....just do it. :[[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 20:11, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Something seems off about T'ira-Kuni's source mode [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 09:13, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :Like what? GMRE (talk) 17:04, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Does looking at it in source mode not look odd? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:44, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::It didn't when I looked yesterday. GMRE (talk) 17:57, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Mysterious Rony has been reported for vandalism I would like to report Mysterious Rony for vandalism, he keeps reverting my changes and its unwarranted. Could you please talk to him? I've edited 100s of articles for different wikis and I am not to be treated this way. Mysterious Rony is breaking the rules. We cannot allow users to break the rules and I try to follow them myself. User:Wiki Commentator Mainpage update Hi. Sorry, I can speack English not very well. I want to offer you to update the template: Mainpage Box Games → Box Games 2.0 (40 pixels narrower) Shadow of the Corporation eDEN (talk) 15:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :I'll look into that. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 16:00, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :Right... the picture directly above and the pictures below that template were narrower, so I guess it looks marginally better this way. I edited the first template. GMRE (talk) 16:30, July 11, 2019 (UTC) We've got a situation Oscar Espinosa [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:14, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah and you've already resolved it. The article being locked solves this for now and by the next weekend it'll be OK. GMRE (talk) 12:10, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::So admins are the only ones who can actually lock articles? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 12:41, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :::That's right. While it is possible for anyone to add the "Locked" template to an article, the template itself does not actually do anything. The article would still have to be manually locked. If you look at the options from the little list that pops open next to the red "edit" button, admins have an additional option there that allows us to lock and unlock things. GMRE (talk) 12:47, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::Somehow ::::I doubt it'll be solved by next weekend. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:44, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :::::Let's see. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 04:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Capitan Valdez No offence, but why do you keep adding the Characters in Just Cause 4 category to the article? It's an article about a settlement. The category should be added to a separate article about the character himself, which does not exist. Again, no offence meant. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:42, July 18, 2019 (UTC) :Because the location name is also the name of the person it was named after. GMRE (talk) 18:05, July 18, 2019 (UTC) ::But it's not a character article. I just created a separate character article. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 18:14, July 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Let's not make an issue out of it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 18:16, July 18, 2019 (UTC) How hard is it to rename categories? Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases is not exactly proper grammar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:36, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :What's wrong with it? There's multiple categories that start with the game name. :A category can not be directly renamed. You'd have to make a new one, then copy the text from the existing category page and then add the new category to each article, while removing the old category from each article. GMRE (talk) 15:46, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Well **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:49, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Here This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:04, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Should we do a new poll? The current one has been up for 3 months [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:37, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :Do you have any ideas? Just askin'. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:38, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :I think that the new poll should be something about Los Demonios or the Agency Strikes Back DLCs. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 17:41, July 30, 2019 (UTC) ::I guess I could do one about the DLCs, but I'd have to make sure it doesn't repeat any recent poll from the Poll archive. GMRE (talk) 21:34, July 30, 2019 (UTC) WTF IS THIS?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:40, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :Someone turned a very old redirect into an article. GMRE (talk) 11:12, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah but ::Someone's spelling frankly sucks no offense [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:55, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Do you have any idea how any of this works? I don't know if this is correct or not [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:15, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :Seemed about right, except for the way you added the content category to the page. Adding literally anything at all to a category page will carry it over to articles, unless covered by the "noinclude". GMRE (talk) 16:51, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Then why'd you delete it?! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Look again. I only deleted the weird "/doc" page. You can feel free to implement the Template:Infobox Settlement (JC4) any time. Wikia seemed to be under the impression that the doc page was itself some type of infobox and I couldn't edit it normally. GMRE (talk) 20:13, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Just to let you know (if you don't already) I created a doc template for my Template:Solís. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 08:03, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Niagara 9mm Bullpup This weapon is actually an SMG not an Assault Rifle. The technical difference between SMG's and Assault Rifles is mainly the caliber of round, and 9MM is used in SMG's and Pistols, making the Niagara a SMG. Sethscream (talk) 21:16, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :That's a good point. I should fix that. GMRE (talk) 21:41, September 12, 2019 (UTC) USV 45 Sokol I think I accidentally deleted the gallery, can you reverse that, I really hate this stupid tablet and I'm so sorry for the mistake, I'd prefer not to get banned as well, so I am very sorry. Sethscream (talk) 21:34, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. GMRE (talk) 15:06, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Category:Archives